Dont Leave Me Again
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: "SASUKE-KUN!" teriaknya lagi dengan wajah yang memancarkan kekhawatiran ketika melihat sang kekasih pujaan hati tengah sekarat di pangkuan Naruto-. -"Apa kau tau, begitu mendengar kau sekarat, aku hampir mati di tempat." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Butiran bening siap meluncur lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Akankah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya lagi ?


Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi kishimoto

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran

Genre : Romance, Friendship, and little bit humor

Happy Reading

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ !

.

.

"T-teme ?! K-kau b-baik-baik saja ?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing dipipinya tak lain adalah sang Hokage tercinta-Naruto, dengan terbata-bata karena dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa

Disana, di pangkuan Naruto telah tebaring tak berdaya seorang pemuda berdarah Uchiha yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak normal, dimana dari mulutnya keluar cairan seperti busa dengan tidak elitnya

"Hi-hinata-chan, s-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanyanya lagi. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya terpaku diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana pucatnya wajah mantan anak didik Kakashi ini ketika menemukan sahabat sejati sehidup semati yang selalu berbagi suka dan duka telah kejang-kejang dengan tak elitnya.

"N-naruto-kun.. a-aku t-tadi sedang..err, lalu t-tiba-tiba-" ucap Hinata yang akhirnya bersuara

"Hinata katakan dengan benar dong, kami tidak mengerti" kata sahabatnya yang berambut pirang-tetapi lebih pucat dari naruto-dengan sedikit membentak karena kesal.

"Ino jangan berteriak seperti itu kepada hinata-chan" ucap Naruto membela kekasih nya.

"Iya-iya, maaf, habis aku kan kesal, sejak tadi Hinata tidak bicara juga" kata Ino tak mau kalah

"Iya, tapi" kan tidak perlu memben-"

**DUAAKK**

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Suara pintu yang di hancurkan disusul teriakan seorang gadis merah muda memotong perkataan Naruto. Hancurlah pintu ruangan Hokage tersebut oleh seorang gadis cantik berkekuatan monster yang dididik langsung oleh Almarhumah Hokage ke-5-Tsunade

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriaknya lagi dengan wajah yang memancarkan kekhawatiran ketika melihat sng kekasih pujaan hati tangah sekarat di pangkuan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi ?!" ucap gadis yang memiliki mata emerald teduh yang selalu memancarkan ketenangan-tapi sekarang tengah memancarkan api yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang menatap matanya. Ia langsung mengambil alih Sasuke dari Naruto, lalu..

BUUKKK

"WADAAAW ! SAKURA-CHAN". Naruto pun tersingkirkan oleh pukulan mematikan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja ?" kata sakura dengan peluh yan g membanjiri tubuhnya, akibat berlari sampai kesini. Butiran bening siap meluncur dari matanya. Perasaan takut menghantui dirinya.

"S-sakura-chan, t-teme-?" kata naruto yang sedang berusaha bangun akibat pukulan mematikan sakura.

"Apa ?!"

"E-eh i-itu U-uchiha-san-"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun, Hinata ?" Tanya Sakura. Emerald nya menyiratkan tatapan selidik. Sedangkan Hinata yang ketakutan hanya bisa diam terpaku, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

TUIINGG

Sebuah perempatan siku muncul di jidat lebar milik Sakura ketika dirasanya, tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. "HI-NA-TA !". Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer di ruangan itu mendadak berubah, menimbulkan hawa mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang berada di ruangan itu.

"I-itu, S-sakura-chan s-sebenarnya tadi.. a-aku.. i-itu U-uchiha-san-" ucap Hinata ketika dirasanya muncul aura hitam tak menyenangkan dari gadis yang memiliki warna rambut tak lazim itu.

"Hinata ! Katakan dengan benar dong, kami tidak mengerti " kata Ino yang tengah curi-curi pandang kepada sahabat merah mudanya yang sepertinya akan meledak itu.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, t-tadi itu-?"

"Ah kau lama, kalau begini Sasuke-kun bisa mati" ucap Ino dengan tak kalah paniknya dengan Sakura

"I-ino-chan.."

"Hentikan Ino jangan menekan Hinata seperti itu" seru Naruto membela kekasihnya.

"Kau jangan membela Hinata terus naruto-baka !" ucap Ino geram

Naruto mendengus. "Siapa yang baka ? Hah !"

"Tentu saja kau ! Dasar menyebalkan. Dasar otak udang."

"Hey ! Bisakah kalian berhenti ?!" teriak Sakura

"Apa kau bilang ?! Dasar ekor kuda."

Ckck, sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengarkan Sakura. Wahai sakura, bersabarlah karena mempunyai dua sahabat yang sama-sama bodoh.

"Kucing berekor delapan."

"Nenek-nenek jelek"

"Om-om tidak laku"

"Perempuan berdada rata."

"HEI, dadaku tidak rata, yang dadanya rata itu forehead !"

CUKUP !

Perempatan siku muncul di jidat Sakura yang lebar"HENTIKAAANN!"

Selamat Naruto, Ino kalian sudah membangunkan beruang yang sedang tidur.

"Sasuke-kun hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks." Ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

Sekarang Mereka semua-Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, sedang duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke sedang ditangani di dalam. Mengapa bukan sakura yang menangani Sasuke ? Jawaban nya mudah, karena Sakura sedang terisak di bahu Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja"

"Temepasti akan baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, dia kan kuat"

"Tapi aku takut Naruto"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sakura-chan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, saat ini Sakura telah dilanda perasaan cemas, khawatir, takut, kesal, sedih, bahagia, eh ? lupakan kata teerakhir, karena itu mustahil.

Ia takut. Takut Sasue akan meninggalkanya sendiri lagi

Takut tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi.

Takut tidak bisa melihat senyumannya lagi-walau hanya ditunjukkan di depan Sakura.

Takut tidak bisa melihat onyx nya selalu membuat sakura tenggelam ketika menatapnya dalam.

Takut tidak bisa merasakan pelukan hangat nya lagi. Merasakan deru nafasnya. Mendengar kata-kata indah yang keluar dari mulutnya-meskipun selalu menusuk hati

Ia takut. Ia tak siap untuk semua ini

KREEK

Pintu terbuka, dari dalam muncul seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam pendek.

"Shizune-senpai, bagaimana keadaan Sauke-kun ?" tanya Sakura khawatir

"Sudah lebih baik, kau bisa melihatnya sekarang." Ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun segera melesat masuk ke dalam. "Err, Shizune kami juga boleh masuk kan ?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk. Sasuke sedang dalam masa penyembuhan, jadi tidak boleh ribut." Jawab Sizune

"Yaah, Shizune licik" kata Naruto

KREEK

Suara pintu yang di buka oleh Sakura

"Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya seraya melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau sangat senang menyiksaku seperti ini ?" Ia menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya. Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang terasa dingin dengan kedua tangannya, membelai nya lembut. Seolah mentransfer kehangatan melalui sentuhan telapak tangannya. Lalu mencium dahi Sasuke dengan penuh kehangatan.

"..."

"Apa kau tau, begitu mendengar kau sekarat, aku hampir mati di tempat." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Butiran bening siap meluncur lagi dari pelupuk matanya.

"..."

"Bodoh ! Jangan membuatku khawatir, hiks. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi." Sakura terus membelai wajah kekasihnya

"..."

"Bangun, Sasuke-kun bodoh, hiks. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini, hiks. Tidak cukupkah kau meninggalkan ku dulu. Sepuluh Tahun Sasuke ! sepuluh tahun aku menunggu, hiks." ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang tidak sanggup ia tahan lagi. Emerald yang dulu selalu bersinar terang, kini mulai meredup.

"..."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bangun sekarang juga." Sakura terus meracau walaupun ia tahu sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya. Air mata kian menderas. Kenangan demi kenangan saat mereka bersama mulai menghantui pikiran Sakura.

"Hiks, a-aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" Sakura terus meracau walaupun ia tahu sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu." Eh ? Suara siapa itu ?

"A-aku tahu itu, hiks. Walaupun kau jarang mengatakannya, hiks atau bahkan tidak pernah, hiks."

"Hn. Pernah." Baiklah, seperti Sakura belum menyadari jika Sasuke sudah sadar.

"Kapan ? Seingatku kau-Eh ?" Sakura bangkit lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya

"S-sasuke-kun ?" Sakura berjengit kaget.

"Saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasih ku. Aku mengatakan, aku mencintaimu, bukan ?"

"Eh ?" Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura langsung menerjang tubuh kekasihnya, tak peduli walaupun kekasihnya itu baru sembuh.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura

"Hn. Sejak kau menciumku." Jawab Sasuke enteng

"Sasuke-kun no hentai ! kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah bangun"

"Hn." ucapnya singkat.

"Jangan "Hn" saja, jawab !"

"Karena sentuhanmu di wajahku sangat lembut dan menenangkan."

"Eh ? Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sejak kau mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk ku jika aku bangun."

"..." perasaan Sakura jadi tidak enak

"Sekarang aku sundah bangun, boleh aku meminta"

"..."

"Sakura-chan ?" wajah sakura menjadi merona merah mendengarnya, pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu.

"B-baiklah. A-apa itu ?" ucap Sakura pasrah.

Seringai Sasuke pu tambah lebar. "Cium Aku"

"Eh ?" wajah Sakura semakin merona saja. Tapi walau begitu, Sakura juga sebenarnya ingin

"B-baiklah" Sakra mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. 'Biarlah, paling dipipi' pikirnya.

"Di bibir lho" ucap Sasuke dengan jahilnya seolah tahu isi pikiran Sakura

"T-tapi-"

"Ayolah."

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Sakura segera mendekatkan wajahnya. Deru nafas Sasuke menyapu hangat wajahnya. Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka hampir menyatu. Tinggal 1 cm lagi, tiba-tiba...

BRUUKK

Suara apa itu ? Sakura segera menyingkir dari wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal karena kesenangannya dterganggu.

"Aah.. Ino badanmu itu berat, menyingkir dari tubuhku."

Naruto ?

"Semua ini gara-gara kau Naruto" kata Ino lalu bangkit dari tubuh Naruto

"N-naruto-kun t-tidak apa-apa ?"

"EHM !" Sasuke berdehem

Krik krik krik

"Eh, Teme maaf, kami hanya lewat hehe."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, hah ?"

"Err, etto. Ini semua ide Naruto " kata ino sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Sakura bersuara

"T-tapi-"

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, kita bisa lanjutkan kapan-kapan." Ucap Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa bersemu merah-walau tipis mengingat ego Uchiha sangat besar.

"Ehm, Hinata sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Teme ? Saat itu hanya ada kau kan ?" tanya Naruto penasaran, di jawab oleh anggukan dari yang lain. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih

"Eh i-itu-"

"Iya, dari tadi kau belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"S-sebenarnya...

**Flashback On**

"Hinata, sebenarnya kemana si baka-dobe itu?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam.

"Eh, a-aku juga t-tidak tau, U-uchiha-san"

Sasuke mendengus. " Lain kali, kau pakaikan dia kalung agar tidak kabur."

Hinata hanya menunduk diam dan takut-takut memandang Uchiha bungsu itu. Pada saat melirik sasuke melalui ekor matanya, Hinata menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di kepala Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san.. I-itu-"

"Hn?"

"I-itu di kepala mu a-ada-"

"Hn?"

"K-KECOAK !"

"WHAT ?!" teriak Sasuke

Mulut Sasuke pun mengaga dengan tidak elitnya, sampai akhirnya..

Kecoak itu menemukan tempay tinggalnya yang baru, yakni MULUT SASUKE

"U-uchiha-san t-tunggu sebentar, a-aku akan s-segera kembali"

Hinata pun melesat meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Lalu setelah beberapa menit, Hinata kembali dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"I-ini. U-uchiha-san, c-cepat minumlah"

Sasuke pun meminum-entah apa namanya-sampai habis tak bersisa

Tapi tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Bumi berguncang. Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah kejang-kejang, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Lalu karena tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya, bungsu Uchiha itu pun tumbang dengan tidak elitnya.

**Flashback Off**

"Err, Hinata memangnya apa yang kau berikan kepada Sasuke-Teme ?"

Hinata terlihat ragu mengatakannya, terjadi pergolakan batin di dalam hatinya. Selama ini Hinata dikenal sebagai pribadi yang pemalu, dan tak berani mengungkapkan pendapat.

Akhirnya, setelah memantapkan hati dan pikiran. Hinata melangkah maju, dan mengatakan dengan tegas sebuah kata yang tak terpikirkan di benak semua nya.

"BAYGON"

WHAT ?!

Hening.

Semua nya masih mencerna kata-kata Hinata, seketika wajah mereka menampilkan keterkejut

"WHAT ?!"

.

.

FIN


End file.
